


Two Angels

by IowaGuy1979



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:02:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27476227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IowaGuy1979/pseuds/IowaGuy1979
Summary: Max had saved Chloe's life.  Someone else saved Chloe.
Kudos: 5





	Two Angels

It all happened so fast.

Chloe was in the bathroom at Blackwell, with that Prick-scott, to make him pay for drugging her and taking her to his room.

As he shouted that no one would miss her, he raised his gun.

All of that talk about seeing your life flash before your eyes was just bullshit, all she could feel was cold terror seeping into every part of her.

Suddenly, a voice shouted “You can’t do this!” And Max Caulfield stepped out from behind the stalls

Chloe’s shock at seeing her ex-best friend after 5 years of radio silence, turned to fear in a few seconds.

Nathan whipped around, shouting “What the fuck?”. The gun went off with a bang that echoed through the tiled room.

As Max collapsed to the floor, the boy let out a shocked yell, and ran from the room.

“MAX!”, Chloe screamed, running to her.

“C...Chloe? That you?”, she muttered. A thin rivulet of blood dribbled from her mouth.

“Yeah. Yeah, it’s me, hippie”, Chloe said, voice thick with tears.

“I’m… glad. Though I was just saving a girl. Happy it was you, my Captain”

Max leaned forward, brushing her bloody lips against Chloe’s. As she slumped backwards, the light in her eyes died.

“MAX! OH,GOD! “, Chloe wailed. “WHY?” Her voice cracked into loud sobbing.

David Madsen rushed into the bathroom, alerted by the shot.

“Chloe? Chloe, what are you doing here?”

She continued to cry, unable to understand anything but the raw grief that crushed her.

“It’s ok, Chloe. It’s ok.”

That was a lie, she knew. Things would never be OK again.

3 Days Later

Chloe stood by her truck, in the Blackwell parking lot. She watched as the photography teacher, Jefferson, was led out of the building.

Karma police

arrest this man

he talks in maths

he buzzes like a fridge

he’s like a detuned radio

Chloe glared at the man. Nathan Prescott, shocked by his killing of Max, had told everything to the police. Jefferson’s sick activities, his own involvement, his father’s role in it all.

As he was led to a police car, the Queen Bitch of Blackwell, Victoria Chase, stood by her car, mouth agape.

Karma Police 

arrest this girl

her Hitler hairdo

is giving me chills

She stalked over to Chloe. “This is all the fault of that fucking nerd!", she seethed. “If that dumbass hadn’t gotten killed, none of this would be happening!”

Chloe stood in shock for a few seconds, before feeling an all consuming rage fill her. The next thing she knew, she had pushed Chase to the ground, and had broken her nose.

‘Good start’, her mind said, and she continued to pound away at the other girl’s face. 

“You fucking bitch! Max was a goddamn hero! She was worth more than your entitled ass could ever be!”, she screamed.

This is what you’ll get

This is what you’ll get

This is what you’ll get

When you mess with us

She continued her assault, barely hearing the cries of pain coming from Victoria.

A pair of arms wrapped around her shoulders. A voice in her ear. “Please, please! You have to stop! She’s not worth it!”

As Chloe regained her senses, she looked down, and saw Victoria’s face. A broken nose, large red welts across her face, purple bruises near her eyes.

As the other person pulled her away, they whispered calming words, rocking Chloe slowly.

For a minute there

I lost myself, I lost myself

Phew, for a minute there

I lost myself, I lost myself

Chloe broke down, sobbing about how much she missed Max, how much she had loved her.

A voice, a girl’s, said “I know, I know. She loved you too, I know it. Max was such a giving and loving person.”

David slowly came up to the two of them. ‘Miss Marsh, thank you for intervening. I don’t know what would have happened, otherwise.”

Kate said, “It’s ok. I couldn’t stand by, and watch this happen”

“You mean the attack on Miss Chase?”

“No, I mean Chloe feeling all alone, broken.”

As the man strode away, Kate brushed a kiss across Chloe’s forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> The song popped into my head, the other day. The lyrics seemed to match Jefferson being led out. Victoria would react with shock and anger, at the fall of her idol. The final lyrics brought up an image of Kate pulling Chloe away, Chloe almost losing herself to her rage.
> 
> Karma Police is sung by Radiohead.


End file.
